


She Wouldn't Be Gone (One-Shot/Short/Re-Upload)

by willowsfavor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, I REUPLOADED THIS BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT, The 100 - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, endgame bellarke, idk - Freeform, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsfavor/pseuds/willowsfavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know how they’d ended up here. </p><p>Well, technically he could recount every detail leading up to holding the blonde-haired, stubborn girl in his arms, but they all revolved around her and nothing else. If it didn’t involve Clarke it was hazy and unimportant, a plethora of useless information drowned in a sea of calamitous emotion.</p><p>The second she’d begun seizing, unable to hold herself up, Bellamy had rushed forward to sweep her off of the throne she was sitting on and into his arms. None of the other delinquents present questioned the action. By now they had all expected it, lingering back while Bellamy swept long, blonde hairs out of Clarke’s face, smiling shakily at the freckles dotting her pale nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wouldn't Be Gone (One-Shot/Short/Re-Upload)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS BECAUSE MOBILE IS CONFUSING AND I'M AN IDIOT.
> 
> Thanks to all of those that left kudos on this last week. I'm so sorry this got deleted. I am so bummed I did that, so I re-uploaded it immediately.
> 
> Requested by Anonymous off of tumblr. Want one? Request at bellamyss.tumblr.com.

He didn’t know how they’d ended up here. 

Well, technically he could recount every detail leading up to holding the blonde-haired, stubborn girl in his arms, but they all revolved around her and nothing else. If it didn’t involve Clarke it was hazy and unimportant, a plethora of useless information drowned in a sea of calamitous emotion.

The second she’d begun seizing, unable to hold herself up, Bellamy had rushed forward to sweep her off of the throne she was sitting on and into his arms. None of the other delinquents present questioned the action. By now they had all expected it, lingering back while Bellamy swept long, blonde hairs out of Clarke’s face, smiling shakily at the freckles dotting her pale nose.

“It should be me, not you,” he murmured softly. She had stopped seizing, but his heart was still racing, terrified that she would never wake up, terrified that he would never see her blue eyes open again. He knew he should’ve been thinking about protecting the delinquents, his family, without her, but Clarke dominated his thoughts. “I can’t do this without you.”

Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head back against the edge of the throne, trying to remember anything he could have done to prevent this. He felt like a failure, having rushed all of this way only for her to sacrifice herself. ‘I shouldn’t have let her leave. I shouldn’t have let her carry that alone. I should have helped her convince Luna. I shouldn’t have trusted Pike. Or Jaha. Or Echo. I can’t protect anyone–not without her.’ Over and over again the phrase repeated in his mind. He couldn’t do this without her.

“I should’ve been better. I shouldn’t have blamed you.” 

He knew, in reality, he blamed himself. It had been easier to pretend he blamed Clarke for everything, but he wasn’t strong without her and he knew it. 

The distressed boy dragged his fingers across her arm, opening his eyes for a moment, hoping to find her looking back at him. She was still unconscious, but she was still breathing too.

“You said together,” he growled, trying to prevent the tears revealing how helpless he felt. “You always said together and I couldn’t go in there with you. And now,” he choked. “Now if something happens to you–if you die–there won’t be a together. And I can’t do that. I need you Clarke.” Bellamy paused. “Did you hear me? I need you.“

Silence.

“So you have to wake up, okay?”

He paused again. No one spoke and Bellamy was suddenly aware of how likely it was his co-leader, the girl he loved, would never wake up again. 

“Damn it, Clarke. Damn it.”


End file.
